


decorated in your bed.

by redhoods



Series: kinktober 2019. [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Collars, Coming In Pants, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, trans hubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: Ferdinand groans and Hubert feels the sound to his very core.Hubert smiles when those bright orange eyes finally flick up to his face, tugs again, “You know who you belong to, don’t you?” He doesn’t wait for any sort of response, knows he probably won’t get one aside from the second groan that pulls right out of Ferdinand’s chest.





	decorated in your bed.

**Author's Note:**

> ah kinktober, i have lost count. this prompt was collars. i'm trying to write shorter pieces for this which is actually the bigger challenge for me.
> 
> hubert is trans in this and i use feminine coded language.
> 
> title is from embody me by novo amor.

“You’re doing so well, my pet,” Hubert’s voice comes out breathier than he means it to and he doesn’t care. Humming quietly, he traces the very tips of his fingers along Ferdinand’s forehead, down his temple, brushing back a curl that’s escaped from the braid he uses for his morning rides around the palace. Then drags them lower, tucks one, two, in the thick band of the collar that’s around his husband’s throat.

Tugs.

Ferdinand groans and Hubert feels the sound to his very core.

Hubert smiles when those bright orange eyes finally flick up to his face, tugs again, “You know who you belong to, don’t you?” He doesn’t wait for any sort of response, knows he probably won’t get one aside from the second groan that pulls right out of Ferdinand’s chest. 

“You may continue.”

There’s no need to tell him twice and his ever eager to please Ferdinand leans back in, mouth and chin already sloppy as he drags his tongue through Hubert’s folds, careful not to so much as graze his clit as he presses in close, fucking his tongue in.

Hubert groans, always so sure to let Ferdinand know when he’s doing a good job, his thighs flexing around Ferdinand’s shoulders, his toes digging into the pillow below Ferdinand’s knees. The only regret he has is telling Ferdinand to keep his hands on his own thighs, desperately missing the reach of those long fingers.

It matters not at all, Ferdinand knows how to be very good for him.

He tugs three times on the collar in rapid succession and Ferdinand pulls away with a whine and his overheated cheek rests against Hubert’s thigh.

“Ferdinand,” he says hushed and panting, “tell me.”

Leaning against his leg, Ferdinand shudders, then licks his lips, “I’m good,” he says after a few minutes, voice quaking, “Want to be good for you,” he adds. Good, he’s left behind formality then, though he still carries on, rarely one to pass up the opportunity to talk when its been given, “Want to make you cum.”

Hubert exhales heavily through his nose, moves his foot, presses his toes against the line of Ferdinand’s cock still trapped in his riding breeches, “And you?”

Ferdinand twitches against him, his cock jerking under even gentle pressure, “And me?”

“Do you wish to cum, my pet?”

“Ah.” Color is spilling down Ferdinand’s throat, disappearing into the loose collar of his shirt, only broken up by the livid bruise Hubert had given him in greeting upon his return to their bed this morning. He can see the bob of Ferdinand’s throat as he swallows, waits, before Ferdinand speaks again, voice hoarse now, “If you wish it.”

Hubert smiles, moves his foot away, “Good boy,” he says, just to watch the shudder that ripples through Ferdinand, “Take care of me and I’ll allow it.”

Then slides his fingers free of the collar, permission tacit.

His hands fall to the edge of the bed on either side of himself as Ferdinand jerks into sudden action, impossibly more eager now as he opens his mouth against Hubert, curls his tongue against him. There’s no tease or hesitation now, Ferdinand’s desperation at peak levels.

Hubert isn’t sure if it’s for his benefit or if Ferdinand is that eager for his own release, but knowing his husband, it’s likely the former before the latter.

Then Ferdinand glides that clever tongue over his clit and his thoughts scatter to the wind as he curls his fingers into the bedsheet and moans, the sound seeming to echo around them and off the stone walls of their room.

That seems to be the last bit of permission Ferdinand needs because he stays there, focusing on Hubert’s swollen clit with his lips and tongue, before giving up any pretense whatsoever and sucking hard at it. Orgasm crashes into him and Hubert jerks and quakes and cries out, thighs clamping around Ferdinand’s shoulders as he rides it out, Ferdinand’s tongue gentling him through it.

His thighs are still quaking when Ferdinand eases back, cheek against his thigh once more. He reaches out, brushes his knuckles over Ferdinand’s cheek, “You did very well, my pet,” he says, though his commanding tone has given way, “Your turn.”

Ferdinand turns his head, strangely shy now as he presses a kiss to the inside of Hubert’s thigh, “Don’t worry about me, dear.”

Hubert cocks his head, thumbs at the hinge of Ferdinand’s jaw, and it only takes his orgasm fogged mind a few more seconds to catch up, “Oh, Ferdie,” he says quietly then shifts, gettings his hands under Ferdinand’s armpits, hauling him up until Ferdinand gets the idea. He tugs until Ferdinand slides into his lap, bracketing him in with strong thighs.

There’s a telltale wet spot against his breeches and Hubert hums when he sees it, lifts one hand to spread the collar of Ferdinand’s shirt open once more. He presses his mouth to the left of his sternum, worrying another large mark there as he pets a hand over Ferdinand’s thigh, thumbs at the wet stain he’s left.

Ferdinand twitches against him, panting out a breathless little, “Ah.”

“We should clean you up,” Hubert says, pulling away to admire his work, “A bath before work, perhaps?”

“A bath would be lovely,” Ferdinand’s cheeks are a delicious shade of pink now and Hubert knuckles over one and down to the collar to undo the buckle.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [@vowofenmity](https://twitter.com/vowofenmity) on twitter.


End file.
